Snow Faith and the 7 Scoobies
by Ehlayah
Summary: Another butchering of childrens stories using the faith/selene pairing. Buffy sucks go faith!


Hello all! So heres another segment of 'the butchering of children stories using the Faith/Selene pairing.'

This segment will feature SNOW WHITE AND THE SEVEN SPICE SCOOBIES.

In this story there will be a surprise appearance but two well…one beloved character and a whiney flaming gay boy . Giles and Andrew! YAY!

ON WITH THE MASSICURE!

This story is dedicated to AuroraLamia

One fine day in a far off land, A wicked slayer sat in front of a mirror gazing into her reflection with admiration.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall, Who is the greatest slayer of them all?" She announced.

The mirror fogged and responded.

"You are, Buffy Summers."

The wicked slayer with the bleach blond hair smirked to prove she was still the greatest slayer of them all.

Because the wicked slayer had died and came back to life, another slayer was awakened. She was not the greatest of them all. Buffy summers checked this daily.

A few weeks had passed and the slayer known as Kendra died in a battle. Buffy, not fearing the fact that her fellow slayer had been killed rushed to the mirror after the battle.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, Who is the greatest slayer of all?"

The mirror took a moment to respond, something it had never done before.

"For the day,Buffy Summers. You are the greatest slayer." The mirror responded.

The wicked slayer smiled knowing she was still the was, until she came to sunnydale..

She had shoulder length brown hair and piercing eyes that looked as if they could kill. Of course they could, Her Name was Faith Lethane , and she was the new slayer. Buffy soon became scared and feared that the new slayer could over power her.

Every day she checked the mirror. Each day the mirror pronounced she was the greatest. It wasn't untill The other slayer joined the baddies did Buffy stop asking the mirror.

Years passed and Buffy summers Had grew even more powerful, she hadn't asked the mirror in years for its complements.

The first had come and gone All the potental slayers were awakened. Which made Buffy Fear or her status as the greatest slayer. So she summoned the mirror yet again to ask the question she had neglected to ask for so many years.

"Mirror mirror on the…urm…Hovering in the air. Who is the greatest slayer?"

The mirror did not speak for a while but when it did it was loud and true."There is the greatest slayer, but it is no longer you."

Buffys heart skipped a beat and she screamed it rage. "Who has dethroned me? Who WHATS HER NAME?"

"Her name is faith, She is stronger than you. She had surpassed the first chosen what I say is true"

Buffy was so enraged that she sent the mirror away. She would deal with faith in the only way she could. She would make the other slayer disappear, for good.

So she called in her old friend Giles who still stayed obediently by her side. "My dear watcher I have a mission for you." With that she handed him the same knife she used to stab faith the first time. " I want you to find faith lethane and take her me her heart to show you have completed this mission for me."

Giles was shocked at the request from The leader of the slayers. "Why?"

Buffy thought for a moment ,a lie of some sorts. One that would not stray him off course. One that would make him do this mission. "Because if you don't, I will die."

It was quiet for a moment before Giles finally nodded yes, and took off to fulfill his quest.

Buffy smirked a smile so evil that even the first would be afraid. Because she knew she would be the greatest slayer again by the end of the day.

Faith was outside enjoying a nice sunny day. When Giles approached her. 'Whats up Giles? " She asked curiously.

Giles shook a bit as he said "Please faith, follow me."

They walked The LA streets and into a forest type setting.

Faith:Really… In the middle of LA forest?

Layah: There could be… Just let it go faith…

"So whats this about?"Faith asked as they got deeper into the forest.

Giles dropped to his knees and began to weep."I cant do it, He said to faith. I cant do what shes asked. Buffy asked me to cut out her heart, or else she'd die, but I cant."

Faith was shocked at the statement the last watcher had laid out. Buffy tried to kill her?

Faith:Again Might I add

Layah: STFU!

Giles looked up. "You must go faith, because she will come after you if you don't leave. GO!"

With that faith ran, It hurt her that Buffy would do this again. Why she had done it faith did not know. She knew she was lying about having to die. So she ran, ran away from the people she liked to call family. Because yet again she was betrayed by the people she thought to be family.

But was it because she was a wicked slayer? She traveled all through the day and nut untill she came to a small hut. On it there was a sign that read "Spice up your life!"

She needed a little bit of spicing up. Knocking on the door no one answered. So she did what any normal person would do, she just walked in. Inside there was a large table, some video games some spell books and other awesome things that made faith stare in awe. Was this paradise?

She bolted to the cupboards where she found redvines. Yes, this was paradise. So faith ate the redvines and drank the soda. She played Wii bowling and dressed up in the wiccan robes pretending to be a warlock in D&D. She even tried on a really cool leather jacket. But the Slayer was tired, so she looked around to find a set of fuzzy pajamas and a really comfortable memory foam bed. Snuggling in the small bed where her feet dangled from the edge. All the beds were like this. Did kids live here? She would have to wait and see.

After a hard night at the karaoke bar , seven small people walked into the woods all whistling whilst singing "IF YOU WANNA BE MY ROCKSTAR YOU GOTTA GET IN MY CLUB! MAKE IT LAST FOR EVER, CAUSE KAR-E-O-KE'S LOVE!"

Spike: Oh Bloody hell!

Dawn: You go to be kidding me!

Angel: I do NOT sing

Xander: What he said

Willow:I do a little.

Kennedy: What are we the friggin spice gir…urm scoobies?

Andrew:I think ginger spice is the biggest role model of my life…

-They all look at Andrew-

Layah: Good Andrew ^.^ -Gives him a treat-

When they go to their house they noticed the door was open a tad. Slowly, they walked in to find their things have been gone through.

"Someone ate my redvines!" Said Xander distraught.

"Someone drank my pop!"Dawn dawn with a shakey voice

"Someone was wearing my wiccan robes!" Said willow horrified.

"Someone wore my jacket!" Spike said in a sad tone.

"Someone played my Wii!" Andrew whined

"And someone played with my Dungons and Dragons set…"Angel said quietly.

The groups stopped and stared at him. "What?" Angel said innocently. "Its fun."

"Someone took my fuzzy pajamas! "Kennedy screamed. Which was followed by a gasp of horror.

Upon further searching they found the culprit. She was sleeping in Angels bed curled up in a ball.

"Hey look who it is!" Dawn said with delight. "Its faith!"

At the sound of her name faith sprang awake to see seven tiny versions of the scoobies. "Urmmm, hey kinda…"

"Short, we know." He shot a dirty look at willow.

"I'm still working on it!" She interjected.

Faith sat up and looked at them .'So, sweet pad you guys got here. You mind if I crash for a while?"

"Not at all!" Kennedy said excited."Now I have someone to spar with!"

Faith looked down at the mini version of kennedy and let out a snort. "Ken, I don't pick on people who are half the size of me."

With that kennedy kicked her in the ankle. "You suck!"

"So what brings you out here? I thought buffy accepted you into her 'Holyer than thou ' group." Spike blurted out.

Faith lowered her head and explained the tale, how buffy had lied and wanted her to die. How Giles had let her flee.

"Well you can stay here" Willow said firmly."Were all castoffs of buffys "

A week went by and willow still couldn't reverse the spell. Faith was adjusting nicely to her new peaceful life style. She just kind of wished she had someone to spend it followed them to the karaoke bar which they owned. They were known as the 7 spice scoobies because they often burts out with songs sung by the spice girls. And gave each other names.

Andrew:Sneezy spice

Andrew: Its my allergies I just cant take the dust…

Angel:Doc spice

Dawn: Bashful spice

Kennedy:Happy spice

Spike: Grumpy spice

Willow:Sleepy spice

Xander: Dopey spice

It was quite the hilarity. She could get used to this.

Back in the Holyer then thou fortress The Wicked slayer Danced at the thought of being the strongest again. Just to be curious she summoned her mirror."Mirror mirror on the wall. Who is the greatest slayer of all!"

The mirror fogged then spoke. "Faith is still the greatest slayer of all, she now has found happiness in the scoobie gang and resides in the woods."

Buffy was angry,She had been betrayed. By her watcher and her friends. So she did something drastic. She changed her appearance. She would end faith. She would become the strongest slayer once more.

Outside the room where buffy spoke to the mirror, a pale women dressed in a full leather suit stood listening in. She was a leader amongst her kind who was traveling trying to make piece with those who dwell in the day. She had met Faith once before and had fell in love at first sight. Buffy had tried to kill her? This would just not do. She would find her and they'd run away. It'd be a fairy tale ending.

But Buffy had other plans. In her possession she had something faith could not refuse. Strawberry flavor pocky. But coated on the pocky was a poison, a poison so powerful that it would put you in an endless sleep, you'd be like a vegetable. So then all would see what would happen if you tried to surpass her strength.

Dressed as a elderly woman she found the cottage and knocked on the door. It was just after dark so she know the scoobies were at the faith had stayed home. Needless to say, Faith answered yawning.

"Hey granny, whats going on?" she said scratching her head oblivious to the fact it was buffy in disguise.

"Nothing my dear, I just moved in about a mile back. Ive been walking for a poor back hurts. " Buffy said playing up the act.

Faith Raised her eyebrows. 'Why'd you come out this way?"

Granny Buffy Reached into her pocket and held out the large box of strawberry dipped Pocky."Well, my…grandson helped me move and he left this at my house. I cannot eat it and hoped to share some with my neighbor."

Faiths eyes grew wide with excitement and stayed locked on the pocky. "Why thank you. Would you like to come in?"She said taking the pocky before the old lady could change her mind about the awesome sticks of greatness.

"No, no deary… I must go back to my home. IT will take a while to get back." Buffy lied.

Faith shrugged it off. "Ok, have a great night!"She made sure the granny got onto the path and closed the door to feast upon the the box she thought it was weird. And old lady in the middle of the night who just so happened to have a box of deliciousness in her pocket. But she shrugged it off. Almost instantly as the pocky touched hit lips. Faith fell to the ground, her body as still as a board.

The scoobies came home to find Faith. At first they thought she was dead. But after a few tests, willow found she was in a deep deep she had no consousness, she was stuck in a void. So she was a dead body. They took her body and placed it on the table,where willow cast a spell to sheild her from everyone that could not awaken the sleeping slayer. Hoping for one day, someone would come by with the cure.

Weeks went by and willow still could not find the cure, they had begun to give up when a women came and knocked on the door. In her hand she brought the tainted pocky and a lock of blond hair.

"My name is Selene, and you did a great job hiding this fortress witch." She said nodding to willow.

Willow blushed and kennedy Interrupted before willow could have any more thoughts about the woman. "Why are you here?" She asked squeezing willows hand.

Selene threw the pocky and the hair on the ground in front of the group. "I have come to see Faith. I was too late to stop Buffy, but I have brought what she used to poison her and a lock of her hair."

Willow bent down to pick up the tainted candy. "That's great! Willow said. But we don't really need the hair."

Selene smiled evily.'I figured. I just wanted to rip out a piece 'cause shes a git."

Selene:Mwahaha!

Dawn closed the door as willow got to work. Selene looked to the table ,Faith was laying there, calm and peaceful. Her body was still and lips were chapped. She could bare to see her like that. The least she could do was keep her rosy lips that she so loved ,moist and perfect like she remembered. Walking up to the table, she bent down and kissed her lips gently. The next thing she knew Faith was kissing back pushing up on the table following selene as she was about to pull away.

It was true loves kiss that broke the spell, Buffys ignorance had given Faith an opened her eyes and stared into Selene's .Selene smiled and held her in her arms.

The Seven scoobies all rejoiced. They sang and they danced and played Wii bowling. And the next night took over the Wicked Slayers fortress. Buffy was sent to live the rest of her life as an old raggedy woman who had to clean the Karaoke bar daily.

All was well.

Selene: The writer finally get it I see.

Faith: Yeap she does.

Xander: -chasing Layah with needles.-Why the hell did you make us into spice girls!

Dawn: I KINDA LIKED IT!

Andrew:I lived my dream….

Layah :-Hanging from the ceiling fan -STOP IT WITH THE NEEDLES ALLREADY!

Angel: -Holding a 2 ft picture of a syringe- Mwaha!


End file.
